Accidentally in Love
by wildcomets
Summary: Kirihara fell asleep on the bus, only to end up in Fudomine. And so An decides to spend a day with him, much to his surprise. [KiriAn, oneshot, songfic using Counting Crow's Accidentally in Love]


Author's Note: Because this song is full of fun. KiriAn, and the song is by Counting Crows...oh yes, I'm using that song in _Shrek 2_. Anywaaay...I wanted to write a songfic...it's like poetry, only not! I luff KiriAn, and while I wanted to write songfic to Coldplay's _Yellow_, I didn't know who to write about O.o;;; Eien no Kaze told me to stick with my fave KiriAn or write an Oshitarixrandom but _Yellow_ is not their song. However, I believe this one is. I hardly write romance fiction, and I am writing two Naruto romance/comedies, I haven't actually reached the romance bits...er, this will be practice...right? There also seems to be a general lack of KiriAn's here -sigh-

ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE

Kirihara Akaya was pretty much screwed over again. He fell asleep on his bus again, missed his stop, only this time he found himself in front of Fudomine. Which was worse than if he ended up in Seigaku. He had..._enemies_ here...well, not his enemies, but he was their enemy. But it wasn't like he could do anything. So he put on his earphones, and turned on his MP3 player, cursed it for only having one song in the whole thing, and then left it on repeat, while waiting for the next bus to come round to take him to his true destination.

Everything would have went on smoothly and normally if she didn't come along.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

"Kirihara Akaya!" The girl saw him sitting in front of Fudomine's gates, and she felt anger boil over. What was he doing here! Kirihara turned to the familiar voice.

"Tachibana An." He sighed. Not now. He didn't want to be here in the first place. Even after the incident at the Junior Invitational, An was still vexed over his actions. At least she wasn't attacking him anymore, they were on good terms if she wasn't shouting at him. "Leave me alone...don't you have class?" An raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly are you doing here!"

"What does it look like." Kirihara smirked. "I'm spying."

"Kirihara."

"Alright...I was waiting for you." He answered sarcastically.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

An rolled her eyes. "Kirihara!"

"I fell asleep on the bus, okay!" Kirihara snapped. He grumbled as he muttered. "Don't know why I'm here though..." He checked his watch. "Bah! I'm so late, I might as well skip school today..." He stood up, kicked the dirt, placing his hands in his pockets. An crossed her arms, deep in thought. She snapped her fingers.

"Come with me!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along as she ran in a direction away from her school.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

"Where are we going!" Kirihara cried out, confused, as he scuttled behind her. An only laughed.

"You'll see."

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love _

"Just tell me where we're - "

"We're here!" An cried out happily. Kirihara looked around him. Green grass, stone paths, a fountain, vendors selling various treats to those who passed by...they were at a large park? He raised his eyebrow.

"Why are we here?" He asked. An grinned in return.

"It's a date!" She winked as she stuck out her tongue playfully.

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

"WHAT!" Before Kirihara could react though, An was already at one of the vendor's stalls, looking at the ice cream they they offered. Kirihara walked to her. "Tachibana An...did I hear you right? Did you say it's a da - "

"Yes I did, it's a date!" She answered cheerfully. Kirihara felt his heart beat faster inside him, and he swore he just swallowed it whole. An seemed oblivious to his nervousness. She grinned cheerfully at the vendor

"I want one chocolate ice cream, and a strawberry one!" She ordered. The vendor nodded.

"Two ice creams coming up!" He replied as he served her order. An reached into her bag to take out her wallet, if only Kirihara didn't grab her hand to stop her.

"I'll pay." He muttered. An raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"But..."

"You said it was a date, right...?" A slight blush appeared on Kirihara's cheeks. "A boy should never let a girl pay anyway..."

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no _

They settled by the fountain with the ice cream An ordered, the sound of water falling and crashing behind them gently, and she held out either cone to Kirihara.

"You choose."

"I choose chocolate then! You get the strawberry." An handed the strawberry ice cream to Kirihara, and began to eat hers. Kirihara watched her briefly, before eating his. Marui Bunta would be killing himself now if he found out what they were doing. Kirihara smiled to himself. Spending a day with An wasn't bad at all.

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

"Wah! You finish your ice cream so quickly!" An cried out as she looked at Kirihara, and noticed that he finished. "And I was going to ask if you wanted to swap, just so we can have a variety of flavours..."

"Sorry..." Kirihara grinned sheepishly. An shrugged.

"I have an idea." And without warning she leant in, her lips against Kirihara's, and he was drowned in a mixture of chocolate and strawberry.

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love _

"Well...you got your variety..." Kirihara said after they separated. Well that was stupid. Is that all he could say after that! Then he frowned. "You weren't mucking with me, were you?" An smiled.

"Not at all. This is a _real_ date..." She answered, and continued eating the rest of her ice cream. Kirihara scoffed. What were the chances? They were definitely an unlikely couple. He injured her brother almost to the point of him never being able to play again. She caused him to fall down the stairs and injure himself. And yet somehow, they were here, together, sharing the same feelings for each other, although these current feelings were different to the ones they shared before...Kirihara leant in closer to An as she finished the final piece of her ice cream, a mischievous smile on his face.

"I really liked that chocolate ice cream..." And it was his turn to surprise her as he tasted the chocolate again from An's lips, An tasting the strawberry still left on his. It was then she noticed that Kirihara had his MP3 player on and that his earphones were still worn. She took one out and placed it in her ear, and listened to the song left on repeat, a small smile on her face as they kissed.

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love._

AN: I fail at writing romance and kissy scenes XD;;;;; Oh well...I haven't proof read this baby yet -sighs-


End file.
